Front-tilting shelving has been used in the type of glass fixtures which are common in department stores but the shelf assemblies have been cumbersome, complicated and inflexible. Typically, they have been very difficult to install and, once such shelves have been installed, it is very difficult if not impossible, from a practical stand-point, to adjust the position or angle and tilt of the shelves.